


More Efficient Than A Cold Shower

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-21
Updated: 2004-10-21
Packaged: 2018-12-27 00:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12069837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin is really an impressionable, young gay.





	More Efficient Than A Cold Shower

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

‘Hey, Sunshine. How was your day? I ask as I enter the loft. I look at him lying on the sofa. He has some kind of weird expression on his face.  
-I haven’t decided yet. How was yours? He sounds annoyed.  
-Mine was brilliant and I am in the mood for sex.’ I say as I saunter away to the bedroom to change in more comfortable clothes.   
-Well I am assuredly not. So you can jerk yourself off tonight.’ I notice the tone of his voice isn’t furious. So I am not the one he is mad at.  
‘-You have accustomed me to more exuberant welcome’ I add as I hang my suit back in the closet. ‘There was a time I couldn’t even walk in the loft before you had me pinned against the door. If I recall correctly yesterday I had barely taken 3 steps inside when you sucked me off.’  
-I am afraid that horny twink is dead. Get used to it.Today was probably one of the most traumatic days of my entire short life. I’ll never be able to get a hard-on again. He whines. Why do I always have to cater to your need?  
-Because until this evening you enjoyed it just as much as I did. You’re the one that gets off just by having my dick in your expert mouth.   
-Ok it’s me but I am afraid I’ve turned into a sexless fag. I have sustained permanent psychological damage.’ He states dead serious though I sense a hint of irony. He is joking right. I know that nothing really bad occurred otherwise he would have called me. And he doesn’t look like he really went through hell and back. The brat has had a shitty day so it happens. No excuse to deprive me or him of sex.

I’ll just have to work a bit of the infamous Kinney charm and he’ll be all hot and bothered in no time. I put on those tight Jeans I know he can’t resist. They hug me just perfectly around the butt. I leave the top button open. He is really so easy just show a little peak of pubic hair and he gets hard as a rock. On top of that I just slip on a basic white T-shirt. If I get him going the way I want him to it’s going to be torn to pieces in 5 minutes flat. In his urgency to touch my skin, he will rip it off me. How many shirts has he ruined that way? They are stacked buttonless sometimes sleeveless in a basket waiting for mending. This boy is costing me a fortune. He can’t help it when he is turned on he gets a little carried away. Who would have thought that underneath the angelic appearance laid a very cocky sex crazed slut.

I stride back to the living room. I plant myself in front of him. He still hasn’t lifted from the sofa. He is in full drama queen mode. This is going to be tough. I give him one of my sultriest look as I lean down to whisper ‘don’t cha wanna fuck me’ in his ear. That should do it. To emphasize my point I let my hand nonchalantly trail down his torso and when it reaches his groin I squeeze gently. That’s new not even a semi. ‘The best way to forget a hard day is riding my hard cock. You’ll like it’ I purr. I squat down and pull my left leg over him. I straddle him now. ‘C’mon Sonny Boy I want to feel your tight ass sheathing my cock.’ I sigh trying to sound hazy not like I am begging. I grind my boner on his stomach as I slowly kiss my way from his ear to his pouting lips. I lick his bottom lip. I use my most enticing tone ‘I’m gonna make you cum so hard you’ll see stars.’ He still doesn’t answer my teasing. I guess what’s bothering him is really serious. I don’t want to talk I want to fuck him right through the sofa. But I can tell this isn’t going to happen anywhere in the near future.

-‘Really Brian sex is the last thing on my mind right now. He moans. I kiss him tentatively. He doesn’t allow entry to my tongue. He is lucky I let him turn me down like that. I was really counting on screwing his arse off.   
-It’s not because your day sucked in a non life-affirmative way that you have to be pain a pain in my ass. I’d rather the other way around.’ I am getting fed up with his attitude. I snake my hand under is sweater and circle his nipples. Stop it he asks and he brings his hand to my wrist to block me. ‘Here’s a deal I’ll let you tell me about your for a shit day and after that you’ll let me pound your ass ‘till you beg for mercy. Don’t expect to be able to sit comfortably for the next coming week.’ I snarl while caressing my groin. I take his hand and put it on my hard cock. He takes it way and drops it above his head.  
-I spent the day with Daph’. We went shopping. She knows I hate to but I owed it to her because I stood her up last week. Friday I was to go to the movies with her and you know what happened since we were together fucking like bunny rabbits. Any way I said I would so I did.  
-I bet she had to drag you all afternoon. You know that queers are supposed to be shopaholics. I won’t blame her if she tried to murder you. You probably started to whimper within 10 minutes.  
-No I didn’t. We had fun.   
-So why are you all sulky now. I still don’t get why you are refusing sex.  
-Wait. She forced me to come with her in that new lingerie shop. She wanted to get something special. Said her boyfriend gets turned on by raunchy underwear. Sometimes I really don’t understand straight male. Nevertheless there we were. You have no idea how a usually sane girl can turn to crazy while browsing racks of bras and panties.   
-No and I don’t want to. Breeders are so pathetic. So the thought of your innocent best friend being sexually active puts you off. Let me refresh your memory and remind you how us gays have made an art out of fucking.’ I muse whimsically.   
-I am ok with Daph’s sex life even if at first when I overheard her and her boyfriend doing it made me uneasy. You know when I had to face them during breakfast the next morning. But if it’s okay for her to endure us when you come over and I know we are much more vocal than them than I can put up with them. It’s only fair.  
-Could you cut the crap and get to the chase and like to have my ways with you now.  
-So she showed me like 2000 different models and couldn’t decide which one would be the sexiest. I can tell you my embarrassment was growing. And just when I thought I was about to die the worst happened.  
-Did she ask you to watch while she tried them on? Can’t stomach that. You did fuck her, didn’t you.   
-Yeah, I did and I have seen her in panties more than once. She’s quite hot actually even I can fathom that much. No what put me off sex for good is when Debbie stepped out of one of the changing room dressed with a see-through negligee that didn’t leave anything to the imagination. It still makes me gag. I don’t think I’ll ever be able to erase that from my memory.  
-God I think you’ve put me off it as well.’ I say while I feel my dick going suddenly softer than it has ever been.


End file.
